Il n'y a que toi
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: Car pour Thor, c'était toujours Loki. Maybe un recueil de drabbles. A vous de me le dire.
1. Transformation

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ! Étant une énorme fan du Thorki et plus particulièrement Loki, mais ça on s'en fout, je me devais de faire un one-shot sur eux ! En fait, je pensais faire un recueil de drabbles cependant, cela dépendra de vos avis.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture mes chapis fous ! Gros bisous de votre yaoïste préférée !

* * *

- Loki ? Loki ! Où es-tu ?

Ledit Loki se cacha un peu plus sous le lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son frère. Les autres n'avaient pas cessé de l'embêter et il avait été obligé de grimper au sommet d'un arbre.

Les pas se rapprochèrent du lit et soudain, une adorable bouille apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Je t'ai trouvé mon frère !

Loki vit une main se tendre et soupira avec défaitisme. Maintenant que Thor l'avait trouvé, il ne servait plus à rien d'espérer être tranquille.

Thor ressortit son bras du dessous du lit et regarda la trouvaille qu'il venait de faire.

- Et bien mon frère, je vois que tu t'amuses encore à te transformer.

En effet, il tenait dans ses mains un minuscule chaton noir aux grands yeux verts.

Le chaton eu un mouvement de dédain et sauta des mains de Thor pour se transformer en un jeune garçon frêle.

- Je ne m'amuse pas Thor, je perfectionne ma technique.

Thor n'eut pas l'air de prendre en compte sa remarque et lui caressa la tête avec un doux sourire.

- Les autres t'ont encore embêté, c'est ça ? Je peux les punir si tu veux.

Loki soupira et se dégagea de la main câline.

- C'est bon Thor, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Thor lui sourit et se redressa.

- D'accord mon Loki, si tu es sûr.

Loki soupira mais ne put rester agacé très longtemps face à l'adorable bouille de Thor.

- Bon allez viens, on va jouer.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds, ravi. C'était si rare que ce soit son frère qui propose qu'il ne pouvait le faire attendre, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

- D'accord mon Loki, à quoi veux-tu qu'on joue ?

Il lui courut après avec l'innocence et la joie que procure l'enfance sans se douter que ces jours bénis ne dureraient pas.


	2. Féminité

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je tiens à remercier SkyAngel1907 et Mireaven qui ont commenté et suivent ce drabble. ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce drabble-ci vous fera plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Loki est une fille !

L'imprudent qui venait de clamer cela ne vit pas la branche arriver mais la sentit sur son visage cuisant. Il se releva pour voir un Thor rouge de colère qui se précipitait vers lui. Il ne prit aucun risque et prit ses jambes à son cou avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Reviens ici espèce de couard ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de mon frère !

Cependant, ledit couard prit le risque d'être raillé durant longtemps et courut encore plus vite.

Thor revint vers Loki, toujours rouge de colère.

- Tu as vu ça mon frère ? même plus d'hommes courageux à Asgard !

Loki sourit.

- Vu la façon dont il s'est pris cette branche, je peux le comprendre, le malheureux.

Thor eut l'air outré.

- Le malheureux ?! Il a osé t'insulter et tu dis que c'est un malheureux ? Enfin, mon frère !

Loki ne fit que sourire.

- Enfin Thor, ce n'est pas le premier à le dire et sûrement pas le dernier.

En effet, depuis quelques temps Loki semblait plus féminin. Son visage s'était affiné ainsi que son corps. Il semblait imberbe alors que Thor se transformait peu à peu en Chewbacca, un poil moins poilu.

A 15 ans, les deux frères commençaient à se distinguer drastiquement que ce soit par leur physique ou leurs activités. Quand Thor passait son temps dehors à s'entrainer avec ses amis, Loki préférait le consacrer à l'étude des ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Et tandis que Thor courtisait les asgardiennes, Loki restait dans sa chambre avec un bon livre.

Thor observa Loki de façon insistante jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'en sente presque gêné.

- Et bien quoi ? Pourquoi m'observes-tu comme ça ?

Thor lui sourit.

- Je peux comprendre pourquoi les gens te confondent avec une fille. Tu as le visage assez fin. Mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Loki ne sut s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou non et préféra laisser tomber.

- Bon Thor, que fait-on ?

Thor sourit niaisement.

- Ce que tu veux mon Loki.

Loki sourit affectueusement. L'amour que lui portait son frère, et qu'il portait à son frère, devait être une des choses qui ne changeait pas et, l'espérait-il, ne changerait pas.


	3. Naissance

Bonjour tout le monde ! D'abord, un grand merci à mes 2 reviewveuses ! Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Ensuite, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais entre l'unif, les examens, toussa toussa, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Cependant, j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !

Une précision. Dans la mythologie nordique, Loki s'est bel et bien transformé en jument pour séduire Svaðilfari (se prononce tout simplement Svadilfari) pour retarder la construction de la forteresse d'Asgard. Je vous enjoins à regarder sur Wikipédia que j'ai utilisé pour ce drabble. Il s'avère que c'est la seule fois où il a donné naissance. Ses 3 autres enfants, il les a eus avec la géante Angrboda. Cependant, pour les besoins de ce drabble, et parce que j'adore les fics d'Asrial que je vous recommande, je sous-entends qu'il a porté ses autres enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne fausse en rien votre lecture.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Thor trouvait quelque chose de changé à Loki. Il lui semblait tendu, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé que Loki lui en parle mais celui-ci se renfermait sur lui-même. Thor avait même l'impression qu'il le fuyait.

De son côté, Loki se sentait différent. Il avait l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose d'important sans savoir quoi. Il ne voulait pas rester aux côtés de son frère. Il voulait trouver la chose qui l'obnubilait.

Cela dura 2 bonnes semaines. 2 semaines où Loki se sentit de plus en plus bizarre. Où il se réveillait la nuit en se tortillant dans ses draps pour apaiser la tension de son corps. Où il se surprenait à regarder les autres garçons d'un peu trop près. Il avait même fantasmé sur Thor ! il en avait eu tellement honte qu'il n'avait pas osé le regarder durant quelques jours.

Et un jour où il se promenait près de l'enclos de Svaðilfari, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il voulait s'accoupler. Qu'il voulait enfanter. Il se retrouva sans savoir comment il était arrivé là à se faire saillir par Svaðilfari en étant sous la forme d'une jument. Sitôt l'acte fait et ses esprits retrouvés, il en éprouva une honte si terrible qu'il s'enferma pendant 2 bonnes semaines dans ses appartements en ignorant Thor et Frigga, sa mère, qui le suppliait d'ouvrir et de leur parler.

Durant ces 2 semaines, il se rendit bien compte que la saillie était une réussite. Entre les nausées, les bouffées de chaleur et le dégout de soi, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il finit par accepter la présence de Frigga et lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle le surprit en ne fuyant pas et en lui disant que tout se passerait bien tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle le raisonna également en lui disant que fuir Thor n'était pas la solution et que celui-ci l'accepterait car il était son frère et qu'il l'aimait. Loki fit ce que sa mère lui préconisait et fut tout aussi surpris quand Thor le serra dans ses bras et lui promit qu'il l'aiderait.

C'est ainsi que 11 mois plus tard, il se retrouvait sous sa forme équestre et sur le point d'accoucher avec Thor à ses côtés qui lui promettait que tout se passerait bien. Ce fut les pires heures de sa vie. Il crut mourir une dizaine de fois sous la douleur, bien différente de toutes les tortures qu'il avait déjà endurées dans sa vie. Et pourtant, Thor resta tout au long avec lui et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, se montra d'une grande aide, lui disant quand pousser, comment respirer et au final, en aidant son petit à sortir et en le poussant vers les mamelles de Loki.

Thor avait semblé très heureux et l'avait chaudement félicité pour ce magnifique poulain en bonne santé. Le seul hic avait été de constater que le poulain n'avait non pas 4 pattes mais 8. Cependant, Loki avait relativisé en son for intérieur, se disant qu'il n'était déjà pas normal de se transformer en animal et de pouvoir enfanter. Après tout, il l'aimait déjà son petit alors bon, 4 ou 8 pattes, peu lui importait.

Après son poulain, qu'il baptisa Sleipnir, il eut Fenrir, un loup gigantesque, Jörmungandr, un gigantesque serpent de mer et Hel, sa seule fille, mi-humaine mi-morte, qui devint la reine d'Helheim, le royaume des morts. Et bien qu'on lui donnait le titre de mère des monstres, il fut plus que fier de ses enfants tout au long de leur vie.

* * *

Alors ? Bon, au premier abord, ça doit sembler un peu spé mais je trouve qu'il est pas mal quand même. Enfin, dites-moi quoi !


End file.
